1. Technical Field
Dental devices used when filling cavities with composite material are shown and described. More specifically, a matrix band and an installation device for holding the matrix band in place along a tooth are disclosed which assist the dentist in retaining composite filling material in place during the filling of a cavity which is disposed at least partially on a side surface of a molar, i.e., either the mesial, buccal, lingal or distal side of a posterior tooth. The disclosed matrix band and the device for installing the same prevent composite material from migrating downward from the cavity and towards the gum line. Further, an improved mechanical finishing device is also disclosed to facilitate the smoothing or sanding of a composite filling in the proximal areas between the teeth.
2. Background of the Related Art
In modern dentistry, dental composite material is used to fill cavities in teeth in lieu of mercury-containing amalgam. There are two primary reasons for the widespread acceptance of composite materials. First, the composite material is lightly colored, can be tinted to match the corresponding color of the tooth under repair and is therefore more cosmetically appealing than amalgam or gold fillings. Second, the composite material does not contain mercury, and therefore its use is preferred by the consumers regardless of the safety record of amalgam fillings.
After the site of the cavity is drilled, the cavity is washed, dried and treated with primer or etchant. Then, adhesive is applied and then, dental composite, in an uncured state, is applied and driven into or compressed into the prepared cavity site. In an uncured state, the dental composite typically has a paste-like consistency.
After the cavity area has been filled with dental composite, the dental composite is light cured, which causes the dental composite to harden and adhere to the tooth. After curing, the dental composite is polished or shaped to conform to the tooth.
One disadvantage of composite material is associated with its paste-like consistency. Specifically, during the application and filling process, the composite may migrate out of the cavity, down the tooth and penetrate the gum line. The dentist often has to manually remove the composite material that has migrated out of the cavity area and smooth the filling. While matrix bands are available to assist in keeping the composite material in place, dentists have a hard time obtaining or restoring contact between the restored tooth and the adjacent tooth when restoring class II cavities with composite filling because of the thickness of the available matrix bands.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which facilitates the filling of class II cavities with composite material, and, more particularly, an apparatus which facilitates the filling of cavities disposed along a side surface of a molar with composite material without compromising the contact area.
Still another disadvantage associated with the use of composite material is the polishing process after the composite has cured within the filled cavity. Specifically, when the cavity occurs along a side of a molar, and more specifically, along a mesial or distal side of a molar, the dentist has a very difficult time polishing the cured surface. Currently, dentists must manually use a special strip or tape to polish a cured composite disposed along a tooth surface that faces another tooth. This polishing action is cumbersome for the dentist and uncomfortable for the patient. Therefore, there is a need for an improved dental composite polishing apparatus which would make the polishing of cured composite material disposed along a side of a molar easier for both the patient and the dentist.